Make Me Yours
by HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: Iruka seorang entertainer di sebuah Okiya. Ia menyukai keadaan tersebut, sampai seorang pemuda yang menarik hatinya mulai mengacaukan kestabilan hidupnya. Deidara bekerja di Okiya bersama Iruka sebagai seorang seniman di belakang layar, ia berniat untuk selalu disana membantu sang pemilik, namun semua tiba2 berubah berkat pria sarkastik yang mengejar2 dirinya. YAOI DETECTED!


**Yess.. yess... I know.. my previous story has not been finished...**

**posisi hiatus aja deh yg dulu *pdahal tinggal last chap* ckckckck *cari wangsit dulu***

**Well, ide ini mengalir secara liar di dalam otak, which kalo ga dikeluarkan otak bisa meledug...**

**so... harap maklumkan saja...**

**eniweii... this story sets in samurai era... mungkin jaman restorasi meiji? mungkin juga di tahun yang entah apalah namanya...~**

**intinya sih di saat samurai-samurai sudah tidak diijinkan membawa pedang n geisha2 masih sangat2 banyak...**

**well... drpd berpanjang2 ria, disimak saja...~**

**enjoy~**

**disclaimer: its still not mine... even I tried to look it from a different perspective, angle, even place ~_~"**

**It's still Masashi Kishimoto-san~... '_'**

**[^_^] [^_^][^_^]**

* * *

**Tanned Dolphin's POV**

"Iruka.. Sudah waktunya." Panggil Sena yang memiliki rambut honeyblond disanggul dengan hiasan sisir di sebelah kanannya, dari balik tirai yang menghalangi pandangan kami berdua.

"Ya.. baiklah!" sahutku sembari membetulkan kimono yang membalut tubuhku dengan sempurna. Bukannya tak menyukai kimono indah bercorak _uzumaku_ dengan warna hijau biru ini namun, jujur saja… kimono ini benar-benar membuatku repot, baik untuk berjalan maupun bergerak, walau sebenarnya sejak kecil –tepatnya umur 9 – aku telah berlatih memakai, melepas, bergerak bahkan tidur mengenakan kimono ini, tetap saja ini terasa… sangat… menyebalkan! Namun, tuntutan pekerjaan… apa yang bisa kuperbuat?

_ .Ookami presents_

Aku duduk bersimpuh dengan sopan di depan pintu kayu geser yang biasa disebut **1**_**fusuma**_, setelah yakin penampilanku sudah benar-benar rapi dan apik, aku memberikan sebuah sapaan sopan sebagai peringatan bagi tamu-tamu yang sudah menunggu di dalam. Kurasa mereka tidak bisa mendengarku, suara hiruk pikuk di dalam sebagai tanda bahwa pesta telah dimulai telah menelan sapaanku yang terbilang pelan. Dengan anggun tapi pasti aku menggeser _fusuma_ yang memisahkan ruangan para tamu berkumpul dengan diriku. Tidak banyak tamu yang menoleh ke pintu ketika aku muncul dibalik fusuma tersebut, hanya beberapa; seorang pria tampan bermuka dingin dengan mata onyx tajam berambut hitam panjang sepinggang diikat asal, seorang yang lain juga berambut panjang namun hanya sepundak berwarna violet juga dengan wajah memikat dan yang paling tak bisa kulupakan (walaupun aku ingin) seorang pria yang menggunakan kain hitam menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya, hanya sebuah mata abu-abu seperti bangun tidur dengan pandangan bosan yang dapat kulihat. Rambut silver yang menentang gaya gravitasi bumi membuat aku terpesona dibuatnya, berantakan, membuatku ingin menenggelamkan tanganku ke dalam rambut itu. Terlihat tegas namun juga lembut.

"Iruka… Kau bengong, nak…!" ujar sebuah suara lembut yang tegas dari belakang tempatku bersimpuh.

"Ho..- Hokage-sama!" pekikku tertahan sambil menoleh pada seseorang yang berada di belakangku. Seorang wanita berumur di pertengahan 40, parasnya yang elok membuat semua pria yang melihat, tak mampu terfokus akan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, terhipnotis sejenak untuk menatapnya. Manik jade di kedua rongga matanya bagai menghipnotis semua orang yang menatap matanya. Sungguh bagaikan dewi yang turun dari khayangan. Aku melihat tangannya bergerak ke dekat bibir merah menggairahkan itu, tertawa kecil melihat tingkah polosku. Membuat kedua pipiku merona akan pemandangan di hadapanku.

"Aku tahu kau masih baru, Iruka… tapi jangan sampai terpana melihat para tamu tersebut… aku tahu beberapa dari mereka berhasil mencuri perhatianmu. Aku memang sering berkata hati-hati terhadap tamu-tamu, dan itu masih berlaku, walau begitu instingku mengatakan beberapa dari mereka bisa membahagiakanmu." Ujarnya mengkuliahiku untuk beberapa detik. Aku mengangguk dengan malu. Dia terkikik sedikit dan mencubit pinggang belakangku, "Sana… lakukan tugasmu. Tak baik membuat para tamu menunggu terlalu lama. Kemampuan _**2**__**Shamisen**_ mu yang terbaik Iruka… Percayalah." Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan mendapat semangat darinya, _**3**__**Oka-san**_ yang menjalankan sekaligus pemilik dan penanggung jawab _**4**__**Okiya**_ ini, Konohagakure.

Dengan sopan aku berdiri dan berjalan ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa _shamisen_ pemberian _Oka-san_ ketika aku berulang tahun ke-17 tiga tahun yang lalu. Di sebelah kiri depan ruangan, aku kembali duduk bersimpuh, menghela napas sebentar dan mulai bersiap dengan _shamisen_ di tangan. Aku menutup kedua mataku, berkonstrasi akan apa yang akan kulakukan. Sebentar kemudian, jemariku mulai memetik _shamisen_ kesayanganku dengan _**5**__**bachi**_ yang terpasang di jemari tan-ku. Seketika itu juga suara ribut dari para tamu berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, sepertinya mereka menikmati permainanku. Begitu aku selesai memetik shamisen-ku kembali _**6**__**washitsu**_ yang penuh tamu tersebut kembali ribut, namun kali ini ribut oleh tepukan tangan yang membuat kedua wajahku merona. Aku masih duduk bersimpuh ragu-ragu karena para tamu memintaku kembali memainkan sebuah lagu. Aku melihat berkeliling meminta pertolongan dari kerabatku yang juga sedang bertugas menemani para tamu dan mereka terkikik kecil menyuruhku kembali memainkan _shamisen_ di tanganku. Ironisnya, ketika mencari bantuan dari para kerabatku tersebut, aku sempat menangkap senyum dingin menggoda dari si tamu berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah putih porselennya, juga tamu dengan rambut silver yang sangat menarik perhatianku tadi, mencondongkan tubuhnya bertopang dengan kedua tangannya diatas meja berkaki pendek, menyiratkan rasa ketertarikan akan permainanku yang tadi. Aku jadi gemetar… malu, deg-deg-an sekaligus panik, rasanya bercampur aduk.

Aku berusaha mengendalikan kekacauan dalam diriku, dan kembali memainkan _shamisen_-ku sesuai dengan permintaan para tamu. Namun, berkat segala rasa gugup dan panik yang ada di dalam diriku, jemariku terpeleset beberapa kali. Tetapi lagi-lagi para tamu bertepuk tangan dengan riuh begitu aku selesai bermain. Aku hanya tertawa kaku dengan pipi merona.

'Syukurlah mereka nggak sadar' batinku lega.

Setelah yakin para tamu puas akan beberapa lagu yang telah kusuguhkan pada mereka, aku kembali berdiri perlahan dan beranjak keluar, menutup pintu dengan sopan berniat pergi dari sana dengan langkah gemetar, senang dan juga panik.

Baru saja beberapa langkah dari pintu, aku mendengar namaku dipanggil. Aku menengok dan mendapati Ino memanggilku dengan suara terkikik.

"Irukanii-chan, beberapa tamu di dalam menanyakan namamu… haruskah kuberitahu?" tanya si rambut kuning pucat, manik turqois-nya bersinar-sinar bagaikan mendapat harapan juga penuh dengan rasa jahil, begitu melihat wajahku yang mulai merona.

"Memang mereka tidak tahu kalau aku ini pria?" sahutku balik bertanya dengan acuh tak acuh berusaha menyembunyikan rasa maluku.

"Aduuh… Irukanii-chan… memangnya seberapa sering kau bercermin sih? Dengan wajah manis milikmu itu, pria mana yang tidak menoleh? Aku saja sering iri padamu." Balasnya cekikikan.

"Inoooo….!" Ujarku gemas.

"Iyaaa…~ baiklaaah… aku akan memberi nama samaranmu saja yahh… aku takut mereka tidak puas kalau aku tidak memberi info apapun…" sahutnya menghilang masuk ke dalam _washitsu _sambil cekikikan tanpa dapat kucegah lagi.

'Dasar Inoo… memangnya dia tidak tahu kalau pria tidak suka dibilang manis apa…. Grrr….' Batinku gemas sambil mengambil langkah seribu dari sana, kembali ke _washitsu_ yang menjadi kamarku.

"DEIIDAAAARAAA!" teriakkan dari pemilik Konohagakure kembali memenuhi sebagian dari bangunan Okiya ini, untungnya tidak sampai ke _washitsu_ para tamu berkumpul. Aku buru-buru berlari menuju sumber suara tersebut, walau sebenarnya teriakkan yang mengumandangkan nama Deidara ini bukanlah hal yang mengherankan lagi, boleh dikatakan nyaris setiap hari para penghuni Okiya disini mendengarnya.

**Blond Freak's POV**

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakaaaann!? Jangan sekali-sekali meletakkan tembikarmu yang.. uh… indah itu… di sembarang tempat!" pekik si nenek tua yang entah bagaimana caranya selalu terlihat mempesona itu.

"DEEEIII!" teriaknya lagi karena aku tidak menggubrisnya.

"Yaaa….~" sahutku sekenanya.

"BERESKAN TEMBIKARMUUUUU!" hardiknya kesal, aku dapat melihat empat siku-siku tanda kesal diatas kepalanya. Aku mengubah pendirianku untuk mengabaikannya dan langsung tergopoh-gopoh mengangkat hasil karya-karyaku yang indah sebelum kepalaku benjol lagi.

"Aku harus letakkan dimana lagii…." Sungutku bingung. Jujur saja, _washitsu_-ku sendiri sudah penuh dengan berbagai hasil karya jenius milikku. Wanita anggun tersebut menghela napas, lalu telunjuknya mengarah ke ujung lorong.

"Kebetulan ujung lorong itu terlihat sepi… Letakkan tembikarmu disana. Jangan lupa letakkan beberapa tangkai bunga menghiasnya. Kalau bisa, setelah ini carilah ide untuk menggambar Dei… tembikarmu sungguh cocok berpasangan dengan goresan warna yang kau buat." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku menatapnya dengan berbinar. Ia sungguh bisa menghargai kejeniusanku, salah satu alasan mengapa aku betah berada disini.

"Hokage-sama! Deidara! Ada apa?" tanya Iruka panik begitu muncul di ujung lorong. Kami menoleh. Melihat wajah Iruka yang keringatan karena kimono yang ia kenakan – memang berat! Aku pernah mencobanya – juga roman paniknya, kami tertawa.

"A-apa sih…?!" tanya Iruka kesal, merasa rugi mengkhawatirkan kami?

"Biasa Iruka… Bocah bandel ini meletakkan tembikarnya di tengah jalan… Aku nyaris menendangnya." Sahut Tsunade yang biasa dipanggil Hokage-sama dibanding _Oka-san_ oleh anak-anak yang bekerja padanya sambil menjitak kepala honeyblondku.

"Heeeyy!" keluhku begitu tangan putih susu itu mendarat di kepalaku.

"Apa?" sahutnya sambil me-_death glare_- kearahku.

"Uuukh… Ti.. tidak kok…" sahutku takut-takut. Bagaimanapun juga Nenek Tsunade ini pemilik Okiya tempat ku tinggal… Kalau ia mendepakku dari sini – ia sering mengancamku kalau aku tidak patuh padanya – dimana aku harus tinggal? Well, jujur saja, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain adikku, Naruto. Kami berdua tinggal disini. Kebanyakan anak-anak yang tinggal disini tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, paling hanya adik atau kakak. Kami semua bekerja sebagai _**7**__**Geisha **_atau _**8**__**maiko**_ atau apapun yang dapat kami lakukan. Beberapa senior ada yang masih menetap maupun keluar. Kebanyakan keluar karena telah bersuami, beberapa sudah berhasil menjadi orang yang berada. Dan mereka masih sering berkunjung kemari. Salah satunya para tamu yang ada di _washitsu_ sayap utara sekarang ini, penyelenggara acaranya merupakan mantan pekerja disini yang bernama Mikoto. Mikoto-_san_ merupakan mantan _geisha_ yang berhasil memikat hati seorang pemilik kepolisian bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Kudengar ia memiliki dua anak laki-laki, yang entah siapalah mereka, aku hanya mendengarnya dari nenek Tsunade.

"Iruka, bantulah Deidara menghias ujung lorong disana… Aku masih harus menyiapkan macam-macam." Ujar nenek Tsunade membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Baiklah.."

"Dei! Kau jangan macam-macam… atau kau harus kembali menjalani latihan maiko, lagi!" ancamnya.

"I.. iyaa… aku mengerti…"sahutku sambil memonyongkan bibirku. Diikuti tawa Iruka dan _death glare _nenek Tsunade.

_ .Ookami presents_

"Kudengar di dalam sana, banyak orang kaya…?" tanyaku sambil memotong beberapa duri di tangkai peony yang telah dipetik oleh Ten-ten.

"Yah… Begitulah.. kebanyakan dari mereka orang-orang berada lho… aku juga menemukan beberapa yang tampan." Jawab Iruka sambil memasukkan air ke dalam tembikar yang kubuat.

"Oh yaa..? setampan apa?"

"Sangat!"

"Aku jadi penasaran…."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak melanjutkan pelatihanmu sih?"

"Aku tidak suka! Aku benci harus merendah pada orang… Cih!" sahutku kesal, Iruka hanya tertawa cekikikan di sampingku.

"Memang khas dirimu…."

"Huh!"

"Tapi memang kau mau berada disini terus? Seperti ini…."

"Biar saja… Aku menikmati hidup disini kok… memangnya kau tidak?"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak suka…? Tsunade-kaasan merupakan orang yang baik. Aku senang membantunya."

"Memang khas Iruka…" balasku.

**Reader's POV**

Seorang perempuan berusia 17 tahun, berlari-lari kecil dengan yukata merah bercorak bunga Sakuranya menuju ujung lorong. Rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai dipermainkan angin yang diciptakan olehnya sendiri.

"Irukanii-chan…" panggilnya.

"Hei Iruka… Sakura memanggil tuh…" ujar Deidara yang kebetulan mendengar teriakkan geisha bermata jade tersebut.

"Haa..? Ooh.. Sakura-chan.. kenapa?"

"Ooh… Dei-chan juga disini… Ino mencarimu…."

"…. Masalah yang tadi?" tanya Iruka memastikan.

"Masalah?" Deidara penasaran

"Sepertinya sih…. Dia cekikikan terus tapi tidak memberitahu apa-apa padaku." Sahut Sakura.

"Uuh… anak itu…." Keluh Iruka kesal.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Deidara risih dicuekin.

"Beberapa orang tamu penasaran dengan Iruka, Dei-chan… makanya sekali-kali datang donk kalau ada tamu… daripada kau bekerja di balik layar terus… omong-omong pria tampan berambut hitam panjang tadi, memuji hiasan ruangan lho… dia lagi tawar-menawar dengan Hokage-sama tuh…" jelas Sakura panjang lebar membuat kedua manik saphire Deidara bersinar kegirangan. Iruka hanya tersenyum lembut melihat kebahagiaan temannya.

"Apa yang ia inginkan?" tanya Deidara penasaran hasil karya mana yang menarik perhatian si tamu tampan.

"Itu… Lukisan gagak kebanggaanmu…."

"EHHH?! YANG ITUU?!"

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Iruka dan Sakura berbarengan. Heran.

"Engg… Yang itu… uuh…"

"Dei.. kemari sebentar…" panggil Tsunade tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dekat mereka. Mereka bertiga melongo begitu melihat _Oka-san_ mereka sudah ada dibelakang mereka.

"I-.. Iyaa…" sahut Dei begitu berhasil menguasai keadaan.

_ .Ookami presents_

"Itu.. Lukisan gagakmu… ada seorang tamu menawarnya seharga 10 keping emas. Apa kau mau melepasnya?"

"HAAAAAAAHHH?!" teriak Deidara tidak percaya.

"Haduuuh… kau ini tahan suara sedikit Dei… tidak sopan tahu!" tegas Tsunade kesal kupingnya berdenging akibat teriakkan Dei tadi.

"A-ada apaa?!" teriak sebuah suara yang tidak kalah kencangnya. Suara langkah kaki yang sedang berlari terdengar memenuhi lorong.

'Aduhh… kakak adik sama aja… Ga ada sopan-sopannya barang sedikit…' batin Tsunade menyerah melihat kelakuan dua bersaudara berambut Honeyblond tersebut.

"Narutoo….. lukisanku ditawar dengan harga tinggi lhoo!" ujar Dei bangga sambil memeluk adiknya yang baru saja tiba.

"Waaaaaa~~ seriuus?! Traktir aku 10 mangkuk rameeennn!" teriak Naruto girang.

"Heey… jadi lukisanmu mau dilepas dengan harga yang telah ia tawarkan?"

"Ta..-tapi… lukisan itu…." Deidara bergumam muram.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto menyadari perubahan pada kakaknya.

"Itu… Tsunade-sama, boleh aku menggambar yang lain? Dia menyukai gagak bukan? Aku akan menggambarkan gagak yang lain untuknya." Tawar Deidara, sepertinya tidak rela melepas gambar buatannya.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya wanita penuh wibawa tersebut penasaran.

"Anuu… gambar itu…."

"gambar itu…?"

"Dei menggambarnya setelah melihat seorang pria pujaannya. Di mata Dei, pria itu persis seperti gagak yang ia torehkan di kanvas." Jawab pria berambut coklat segar dengan luka memanjang di batang hidungnya yang baru saja datang bersama perempuan manis bermata jade di sampingnya tersenyum manis. Baik Tsunade maupun Naruto langsung membelalakan kedua matanya pada jawaban tersebut.

"IRUUUUKAAAAAAA!" teriak si honeyblond tertua sambil membekap mulut si pria berkulit tan dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ooooooooooooooo….~~~" paduan suara tersebut terdengar dari si pemilik Okiya, maiko cowok berparas cantik dengan rambut honeyblond yang lebih muda, dan si geisha berambut pink.

Tanpa banyak pertanyaan lagi, Tsunade segera melenggang pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Irruuukkkaaaaa…." Geram Deidara gemas.

"Ahaha… Maaf, maaf… kupikir kau juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama kaan…" tukas Iruka panik.

"Uuuhhkk…. Memang… sampai kau memotongnya… tapi.. terimakasih.. jujur saja aku… nggak sanggup kalau harus mengutarakan itu…" ujar Dei dengan wajah yang masih merona.

"Tapi kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku Deinii…. KAU JAHAATTT!" seru Naruto sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang masing-masing ada tiga goresan seperti kumis.

"Huwaa…. Maaf, maaf… habis aku… malu sih.." sahut Dei sambil memeluk adik tersayangnya itu sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Tapi Irukanii kau ceritakan… HUH!" Naruto masih ngambek rupanya.

"Aku menangkap basah dia… Hohohoho~" ujar Iruka bangga melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Naah yaa… kau kabur ke kedai Ramen lagi kan Irukanii-chan…" sambar Sakura yang daritadi menonton drama sabun di hadapannya.

"Err…. Jangan katakan pada Tusnade-sama… uhuk, uhuk…"

"Bayarannya?"

"Auuuuhh… apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sebatang bunga sakura! Petikkan kalau kau sedang kabur lagi…" tawa Sakura.

"Baiklah…" sahut Iruka terpojok.

"Aku mau Rameeeen!" ujar Naruto pada kakaknya yang tengah meminta maaf padanya.

"Iyaa.. iyaa… nanti kalau dapat uang muka bayaran lukisan itu, aku pasti menraktirmu…" sahut Deidara menyerah.

"YAAAYYY! Aku sayang Deinii~" seru Naruto girang balas memeluk kakaknya.

'Kuuuh… anak ini… kecanduan ramen darimana sih…?' gerutu Deidara dalam hati.

_ .Ookami presents_

"Karena alasan pribadi… sang pelukis tidak ingin melepas lukisan ini… tapi sebagai gantinya, ia akan membuatkan lukisan gagak yang lain. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"… sayang sekali… tapi melihat goresan ini, bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan tidak….? Kapan bisa kulihat yang lain itu..?"

"Mungkin sekitar 3 sampai 4 minggu…"

"Baiklah… waktu yang sepadan. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ Hokage-sama."

"Tumben kau sungkan begini bocah…" balas Tsunade sekenanya.

"Hmm…"

"Kau ini…. Baik-baiklah dengan keluargamu, Mikoto-san mencemaskan dirimu. kau sudah cukup umur, tapi memiliki kekasih saja belum. kau harus memikirkan ibumu, bocah..." UjarTsunade menguliahi pria tampan beryukata hitam dengan corak bunga higan merah darah pada bagian celananya.

"Ya.. Aku mengerti..." Sahut si pria yang sarat emosi tersebut.

"Kalau emosimu datar terus seperti ini, para wanita bisa kabur semua.. Itachi..." Mendengar perkataan Tsunade, Itachi hanya menghela napas pelan.

**[^_^] [^_^][^_^]**

* * *

**Vocab**1. Fusuma : pintu geser yang seluruhnya dilapis kertas vinil/kertas berserat

2. Shamisen : alat musik berdawai 3, biasanya dimainkan dengan cara dipetik

3. Oka-san : panggilan untuk pemilik Okiya

4. Okiya : semacam rumah hiburan (dalam artian negatif maupun positif)

5. Bachi : dipakai di jempol dan telunjuk, untuk memetik shamisen

6. Washitsu : ruangan berlantai tatami

7. Geisha : perempuan2 seniman yang pandai bermain musik, menyuguhkan teh dsb. (secara ini Yaoi yeh... jadi dcampur dengan para uke2 manis kitaa *dibantay Iru, Dei n Naru* -kabur-)

8. Maiko : calon geisha yang sedang menjalani masa pelatihan

* * *

**Yeyeyeye~ sooo... this is chapter 1... what do you think?**

**ngaco? menarik? ga jelas? muun di ripiew~ ^o^/**


End file.
